


Reminiscence of a hallucination

by akirasun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Wild Hunt (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: Lydias the only one left. Until the ghost of Christmas past comes walking back from the depths of the Mexican wastelands.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RahRaZorBlade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/gifts).



Derek cant help but to feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the utter silence of the town that otherwise had an inescapable background noise. He watches Lydia spin a set of keys around her finger, the red nail polish cracked and peeled from a long over do manicure. 

"Where's Stiles?" Derek asked eyes scanning the kitchen and living room of Melissa's long abandoned home. "Where's ..... Everyone?"

"You remember Stiles?" Lydia rasped, voice hoarse from the memories she tried to scream back into her head. "How do you remember Stiles?"

"How do you not? The goofball who ran out into the woods with Scott who got turned by supposedly comatose alpha uncle Peter. He's only been in love with you for longer than Ive know you two and you're asking me whose Stiles?" Derek asked, eyebrows raised high on his face. "Please tell me this is a very bad joke?" 

"I wish I could. As what do you know about the wild hunt?" Lydia questioned, scooting her chair back. Walking around the table and squaring up to Derek, her face on the verge of begging. "I don't remember him because there is not Stiles to remember. Or anyone else to remember. As far as anyone else in this state, Beacon Hills never had a population, school, sheriffs station, or anything else for that matter. I must have sprung out if the dirt and came into existence on the storm."

"How can their have been no Stiles, Scott, Malia, or Peter? All of them are what...?" Derek pushed. "Dead?"

"Never born, erased, stolen from my mind. I remember going to Cannan, another town hit just like this. The banshee was the only one left because the Ghost riders wouldn't get close enough to take her. Or me, for that matter. Point being, everyone was taken from here by the ghost riders on the storm and the memories of who they were- erased from the people who knew them until I was the only one left standing. Now they've moved on to a new town and if I camt figure out a way to bring them back, they might not ever stand a chance." Lydia took a shakey breath in, the life draining out of her face. "I don't even know where to begin."

"We begin by stealing them back by riding the storm back to wherever they came for. If they took everyone else, they can't finish if someone else is here, right?" Derek asked, his wolf pushing close to the surface. 

"Theoretically. But they were done a month ago, so who knows if they care about someone coming back to town," Lydia supplied, running a hand through her hair. "I just wish I sould have been taken too, at least I wouldnt have been alone." 

"Lydia? What exactly do these ghost riders look like?" Derek demanded, standing to his full height and eyes trained outside the window. 

"A lot like that, actually."

"And can these guys die?" Derek asked, features growing into a beta form.

"Theoretically? Yes. What I've seen from experience? No!" Lydia yelled as the storm began to grow and rain pelted against the windows in sheets.

"This would be a great time to get the hellhound, Lydia!" Derek demanded as he threw the door wide and charged his way to the incoming attack.

"What Hellhound?!"


End file.
